Rule the World
by Safe-urself-kill-em-all
Summary: My father was a great man. A hero, so they say. But sometimes what the world needs is not a hero. Sometimes what they need, is a monster. His name was Hannibal Lecter. His subjects called him prince. I called him father, but the world got to know him as Dracula. This is his story. Or: the Dracula: Untold Au nobody asked for but I did anyway because I loved the movie.
1. Prologue

So, this is my first time writing in English, besides it isn't my mother tongue, so forgive me for my mistakes. I hope they are not too many.

Again sorry for my english, I hope you like the story.

I don't own Hannibal nor Dracula:Untold. I just thougth it would be an awesome au.

* * *

In the year of our Lord, 1442, the turkish Sultan enslavered one thousand Transilvanian boys to fill the ranks for his army. These child slaves would be beaten without mercy. Trained to kill without concience. To crave the blood of all who defied the Turks. From among these boys one grew into a warrior so fierce that entire armies would retreat in terror at the The mention of his name. The called him Hannibal the Ripper. Son of the Dragon.

Sickened by his monstruous acts he decided to bury his past with the death and returned to Transilvania to rule in peace. He married Lord Wilhelm Grantham, a noble and fierce warrior known as The Impaler, son of The Stag, and together they had a son, Micha.

And they were happy. They loved each other deeply and took good care of their people.

For 10 years they lived at peace.

They didn't know their peace would soon come to an end.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, but I'll try to make the chapters longer. I'll post the first chapter today in a moment, hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 1

Hey! So here's the first chapter. If you haven't seen the movie then major Spoilers ahead! If you have then go ahead, enjoy!

* * *

"I left it where I found it" said Franklin, sitting heavily on a rock near the river.  
"What do you think, Hannibal?" said Wilhelm frowning, looking down at the stuck object in the river.  
"Bring it to me" another of his men lowered towards the water and retrieved the helmet, handing it to his Prince. "This belongs to a Scout. One of Hamza Bey's men"  
"The hell is a lone turk doing out here?" replied Gerard.  
"Turkish scouts never travel alone. If there is one, surely there is more..." Wilhelm spoke.  
"...And whatever they scout, they conquer" Hannibal finished. he looked at the slowly moving waters and noticed something "this was washed down the stream" his gaze raised until it met the frightening sight of the far mountain "came from up there. Wolf Trap mountain."  
"It's getting dark. They will have to look for shelter soon" Randall said looking at the mountain.  
Hannibal turned to his men and husband "Gerard. Randall. Come with me. The rest of you, go back to the castle. Wilhelm, alert the guards and double the sentry"

"You are insane if you think I'm not comming with you" Wilhelm replied comming closer to Hannibal.  
"If the Turks are crossing into our land unannounced, it's a sign of war." he kissed his forehead "Go back with Micha. You did promised him you were going to play with him, today"  
"And what will you do if you find them?"  
"What princes do best. Negociate"  
Wilhelm walked closer and kissed him deeply, not caring being in front of his men. "We will be waiting for you."

Hannibal got up in his horse trying not to think in the claw marks that were deep marked on the helmet they found.

* * *

It took them a while to climb the mountain and find the cave. They walked carefully of not falling and reached the entry.  
"See anything?" Randall asked.  
Randall and Gerard got closer when a burst of air came from the cave, blowing the. Hannibal tried to ignore the fact that it almost sounded like a breath.  
"It smells like your feet" Randall chuckled.  
"Shut u-" he stopped suddenly when a flock of bats flew off the cave, startling both men and almost making them fall.  
Hannibal saw them fly away with a worried expression. The sun was still out.  
"They are inside. Bats do not come out during the day" The prince walked towards the entry taking out his sword "something startled them"  
Hannibal got inside the cave followed closely by his men carrying torches.  
Hannibal heard crunching at his feet when they got deeper inside. He kneeled down while Gerard registered the cave and Randall enlightened the floor under him. He took a bunch of the soil in his fist and examined it.  
"What is it, my Lord?" asked Randall.  
"The floor. Is crushed bones" he raised to his feet "the Turks didn't do this"  
His words acted like a trigger. Suddenly a hand griped Randall and pulled him into the darkness of the cave, his scream followed by the sound of ripping flesh and breaking bones, and then silence. Hannibal got ready to attack when he suddenly heard Gerard scream and soon he found himself alone. He could feel the penetrating gaze of the mysterious beast on him, he could hear its growling.  
A roar pierced the silence and the beast launched itself towards Hannibal. He instinctively raised his sword and attacked, hearing the familiar sound of slashing clothes and meat. The beast roared in pain and pushed him towards the entry of the cave, sunlight blinding Hannibal for a split of second. With his sword he tried to protect himself, pointing it towards the beats. It stayed in the shadows, the minimal light allowing the prince to a see an old pale human face with glowing red eyes. Hannibal heard a hissing sound and looked down at where his hand was griping at his sword tightly. The beast's blood was being consumed by the sunlight, making it disappear in the air like ashes. Amazed by this he looked up when he heard a low growl but the beast was gone.


	3. Chapter 2

So here's chapter 2! I did promise I would try and make them longer. However, I will never stop apologizing for my English.

Sorry. Enjoy!

* * *

When Hannibal came home he went to the monastery first to look for answers.

"Your encounter with that creature was no accident, my prince" the elder monk, Jackson said while walkind between old books in the monk's chamber "four nights ago, every brother and sister in our order had the same dream. I would not have believed them myself if I had not have the same vision." he looked him straight in the eyes, said eyes shinning with fear "of a creature wandering this holy place" he turned around and took out one big old book from a high shelf, he opened it and revealed the image of a monstruous humanoid creature "the Romans predicted the comming of a great evil. A vampire" Hannibal looked at the detailed drawing of the creature's fangs "the beast was once a mortal man who summoned the demon from the depts of hell to trade for his dark power. The demon tricked the man, granted his wish,I did pro but his price was an eternity condemned to the darkness of that cave, where he remains until he finds another to set him free" he closed the book and looked at the prince "now you know his true face"

"My people live with enough fear for the returning of the Turks. Promise me you will guard this secret, brother"

The dark skinned man nodded, whatching his prince leave.

* * *

When Hannibal came home he wandered the corridors towards the chambers and heard laughter and the impact of wood against wood.

When he wandered in his son's chamber he was greeted with the sight of his husband fighting with a wooden sword against his laughing son. Micha "attacked" Wilhelm, who faked a pained whine and the child ran away, soon followed by the curly haired man, with his hair now loose and falling on his eyes. The boy saw him before he could get caught by his father.

"Papa!" the little boy ran up to him and Hannibal hugged him laughing too. "I missed you"

"And I you" Hannibal took in his boy's sweet scent, so much like his dear Wilhelm's "my brave soldier"

He lowered the boy and soon was greeted with a hug from his husband, Hannibal buried his nose in his neck and inhaled deeply.

"Did you just smell me?" Wilhelm laughed.

"Difficult to avoid"

"What, and no kiss?" he teased.

"Are we going to argue now?" he touched his forehead with his husband's.

"Well, you are always sending me away, and I need my fill" they closed the space between them in a passionate kiss. Sighing Hannibal pulled away.

"I've missed you" Hannibal wasn't meeting his eyes.

"Something troubles you, what is it?" Hannibal looked into fierce blue eyes and smiled.

"Only the impossible dept of your beauty" Wilhelm laughed.

"I'm not a girl for you to tell me that" he could hear Micha containing a laugh from his bed.

"Oh but it is true, isn't it Micha?"

"Don't listen to your father, Micha. Flattery is a cheap distraction from the truth" Hannibal was hugging him from behind and planting kisses on his neck.

"Oh, he knows all my tricks" this time the boy laughed out loud, half amused and half amazed by the amount of love present in the room.

"You're a terrible liar. It is one of your most endearing qualities" Hannibal pecked him one more time "you are just in time for bed"

Wilhelm pulled away and kissed his son's forehead before walking towards his son's spilled toys sighing. Last thing they needed was an accident with all this mess.

Hannibal laid down next to his son and hugged him tight, laughing, just because they could.

"Can we go riding tomorrow, papa?" the boy said looking up at him.

"Of course we can"

"No, you don't" Wilhelm contradicted.

"Why not?" they both looked at him, a slight pout on his son's face.

"Because tomorrow is the day of our rising Lord"

"Of course" Hannibal commented with fake resignation. He might not be religious himself, and Wilhelm migh have been with the Turks as himself was, but he never gave up his true religion and he respected that.

"That's Easter" the curly haired man said while walking out of the room.

"And what was I thinking?" he said to his son who just laughed and hugged him some more while the prince planted a kiss on his son's curls.

* * *

"So what attacked you?" Wilhelm was preparing the bath for his husband, dressed just in a pair of loose pants whilst the other man was undressing himself. "Wolves?"

"Maybe. I suppose" Hannibal huffed taking out his dirty shirt "what I know is that I lost two good men today" Wilhelm turned around and took in the sight, not hidding the smirk that formed in his face at seeing his prince's scars from his time with the Turks. He had as much or more than himself had.

Hannibal lowered himself in the bathtub and sighed deeply. Will frowned and walked closer, taking the sponge and pouring water over his husband's strong chest.

"You can't fool me, love" Wilhelm said "you may be smarter than me, but I know you well enough to know that something is wrong"

Hannibal closed his eyes, and sighed deeply.

"I was Micha's age, when I was sent to live with the Turks" he looked absent "to fight for them."

"So did I" Wilhelm cupped his face almost delicately. "But we are home now. We are safe. We have Micha and we will never let anything happen to him, or to our people." he leaned closer and kissed his lips chastely. "We will make sure of that" Hannibal looked up at him with awe. "I love you" he whispered against his lips.

"Me too" he chuckled "now let me wash you. You are beggining to smell" Hannibal pulled away in mocked indignation

"Oh, is that so? Because I think you smell too"

"What? That's not tru-hey!" strong arms wrapped around his waist and soon he found himself inside the tub as well, both of them laughing like children, soaking wet.

"Now, where were we?" the prince whispered against his lover's lips


	4. Chapter 3

Hiya! Here's chapter three. I hope you like it. Again apologies for the English.

* * *

The dinner was going splendid. There was laughing and the happy chating of the people around them. The royal family sat at the end of the large room, each one of them looking as majestic as they could be. Prince Hannibal looked handsome in his dark clothing, his long locks of blonde hair almost shinning with the sunlight coming from the window, dark maroon eyes gazing proudly at his people, a single piece of jewelry could be seen on him, his silver wedding ring on his left hand.

Lord Wilhelm looked handsome as well. Dark clothing like his husband's, brown long curls tied in a small ponytail, a short beard growing on his face unlike his husband's clean and shaven one, hiding a scar on his right cheek, a memory from one of their battles together. Shinning sky blue eyes and a purple bite mark on his neck that he wore with proud giving him an air that almost resembled a god. A god that promised sin, lust but also happiness. He wore several gold rings on his fingers, but the silver one on his middle finger speaked of his union with the man sitting at his left. Both of them had a sword hanging from their belts, both been past warriors and both possessing a name that would make shiver the bravest of men. Their son, Micha, sitting next to his father, wore slightly lighter colors, his light curls shinning like gold and his blue eyes looking fierce but with a kindness that just children possessed. A perfect and exquisite mixture of perfection. He was the heir of the Wendigo and heir of the Stag.

"Father" Micha spoke excitedly "after this, can you finally teach me how to fight with a real sword?"

Wilhelm chuckled at his son's exitement and glanced at his husband who was looking at them with amusement in his eyes.

"Oh, I don't know. What do you think, Hannibal? Is he ready?"

"Maybe, my dear, if he promises to behave we may think of an oncoming lesson this week"

"Please, Papa! I will be good I promise. I want to be a good warrior like you and Father!"

Hannibal was about to take a sip of wine when suddenly the doors of the great saloon slamed open and knights that weren't from this realm entered the room. Hannibal did recognize them. Sultan's warriors. Instinctively both Wilhelm and himself raised to their feet, hands ready on their swords. Wilhelm pushed Micha so he was standing behind him, protecting him.

"Hamza Bey. Welcome" he spoke calmly but with authority, any trace of the loving father of moments ago gone. "we weren't specting you so soon. I have your tribute ready" he signaled toward where the shinning silver coing were, imprinted with his face. "Take it and leave"

"The sultan will be glad" the emissary nodded and turned around to leave but suddenly froze, like he just had remembered something. "There is... Something else, my prince" he turned around and faced the prince's confused maroon eyes.

"You tought we wouldn't notice that a battalion of scouts have gone missing?" the emissary said in Turkish. A frown appeared on Wilhelm's face, understanding the words . "So we have reasons to believe that you are the one to blame, isn't it oh Hannibal the Ripper?" Hannibal growled at the title, glad his son couldn't be able to understand.

"I did not kill them" Wilhelm caught a devilish smirk form on the warrior's face. This would not be good.

The emissary turned around and roared "The sultan requires a thousand boys to be sent to his army to be trained as Janissaries, following the devsirme system" Hannibal and Wilhelm's blood turns ice cold at his words, the roaring of their furious subjects refusing to oblige the request almost deafening them.

"Janissaries?" Hannibal talks over the noise "that hasn't been practiced for decades" the Emissary turned and smirked

"Boys at ayoung age will kill without asking and will die without complying" he turned to the angry crowd "Those 15 or older will go to fight in Hungary. Those 10 to 14 will go training in Viena" he took a glance towards the boy hidden behind the curly haired man. This time it was Wilhelm's turn to growl "maybe you will include your son as well" Wilhelm launched himself towards the emissary , pulling his sword against his neck threatenly.

"You don't know who we are, do you?" Wilhelm growled at his face in Turkish.

"You mean who you were" the emissary growled back.

"Wilhelm!" something seemed to snap in Wilhelm at hearing his husband's call. With an almost animalistic growl he pulled away from the emissary and returned to his family's side.

"The sultan will be happy with your cooperation" they turned around and started to leave "I'm sure your son will be as great as his parents were. After all, didn't your own fathers gave you up without a fight. To you and your... Husband?" and with that they closed the doors.

The room was quiet. There was just the heavy breathing of the prince and his family.

"We must obbey." Sir Tobias, his right hand rushed up towards him "Our army can't win a war against them. Courage, rage, even love. None of this can matter to a prince. It only must matter is that a prince has to do what is right to his people. His duty" Hannibal turned around and got view of a heartbreaking sight. Wilhelm was breathing heavily too, hugging Micha to his hip, possessively. Wet baby blue eyes filled with tears and anger looking at him. Daring him to take his son away from him.

Dinner was over.


	5. Chapter 4

'Sup! Here's chapter 4, hope you enjoy it. Apologies still there.

* * *

Hannibal was tucking his son that night. Wilhelm was too unstable to do so at the moment.

"Papa, what does it mean to be a royal hostage?" Hannibal sighed and turned to close the curtains, so he wasn't facing his son.

"It means that the royalty gets to keep you for a long time, until a debt has been paid" the boy nodded in understanding.

"Is that what happened to you? You were a royal hostage?" Hannibal aproached his son and knelt down next to his bed.

"A long time ago, the sultan asked my father the same request he did to me today" his eyes hardened at the memory of screams and blood spilling in the training camps "so he sent me with them to prove his loyalty. I just wanted to make my father proud."

There was a silence in the room as the boy took in his father's words

"Are you going to send me to the Sultan too?" Hannibal closed his eyes and sighed in relief.

"That was a long time ago. You have nothing to worry about" he kissed his son's forehead and wished him good night before leaving.

"Do you think if you asked Abel, he would show some mercy?" Wilhelm asked that night against his chest. They were lying down in bed, ready to sleep.

"If I defy the order he will kill a hundred for every one I save""But would he?"

"Perhaps"

"You told me you and Abel were once like brothers" He sat up and took out his cross from his neck, the only symbol that showed his devotion to his religion, and handed it to his husband. "Maybe if you go personally, he may do an exception for you"

Hannibal took the chain and wrapped it around his own neck, kissing the cross, always looking at the blue orbes.

"We leave in the morning, then"

Both turned off the lamps and cuddled together, silently praying for a miracle.

* * *

It took three days for them to reach the Sultan's camp. Micha stayed behind, waiting for them in a carriage near the camp.

They weren't surprised when they were greeted with the turkish soldiers shouting insults at their way and spitting the ground their horses walked in. Hannibal would be surprised if they didn't. Turkish soldiers were always rude. He despissed rudeness.

"You see all this?" Tobias huffed to Wilhelm whow was riding next to him "soon the entire world will be all Turk" he pointed towards the enormous camp with thousands of hundred of tents placed around them.

"God help us" muttered Wilhelm for himself.

When they got to the Sultan's tent - the biggest of all, almost like a palace, bright red colored - they stopped.

"Wait here" his men nodded and he took a last glance towards Wilhelm, blue eyes silently wishing him good luck.

When he entered the tent, he found Abel leaning down looking at the map of all his lands, patches of gold signaling the rivers and seas. When he got closer, he looked up at him and grinned.

"Lord the Ripper, my oldest of friends"

Abel dismissed his soldiers and made him a signal for Hannibal to come with him.

They sat down at a small table with two cups of a dark liquid that Hannibal hoped was coffee.

"It's been a long time since the last time we saw each other" he sipped on his own cup "I miss our days together"

"The only thing I miss from my time with you, is the coffee" and he truly did, they had the best coffee he has ever tried, even when it was his husband the one who enjoyed it the most.

Abel chuckled "it's true, my father's palace was a cruel place for a boy far away from home. And even then, soon you started to talk like us, pray like us and fight like us" he stood and paced the room "By the way, you owe me one thousand boys. Why I'm not seeing them?" he abruptly changed to the subject Hannibal was hoping to discuss.

"Abel, brother, I will grant you-"

"I need soldiers, brother" he mocked him. "I'll get my thousand boys" Hannibal was frozen in his seat as Abel called one of the soldiers, the man bringing along a written paper and a blade. "Plus one" Hannibal's blood ran cold.

"Then take me" he spoke out of despair "and my husband. You know we are worth more than a thousand of boys"

"The kings would shiver if they knew. The Ripper and the Impaler." he took the blade.

"Then accept my offer" begged the prince at seeing the Sultan slice his thumb, blood pouring from the wound, and slamming it in the paper.

"When we were boys how I longed to fight side by side with you. Now, we are not children anymore. I am Sultan now. Why would I need two more soldiers?" Abel smiled at the pained expression of the prince "Your son will be raised under my roof" he put the paper signed with the bloody fingerprint on the table in front of him. "Just like you once did in the roof of my father"

"Please, do not do this" Hannibal holded back his tears looking at the paper. What would he tell Wilhelm.

"You may return to your throne, but my general will go with you to see that my orders have been executed" he turned ready to leave. "After all, what is one son? If you are virile I'm sure you will make twenty more with your... Husband"


	6. Chapter 5

Angst angst angst angst I love angst!... But I can't write it pretty well. So this will have to go. Apologies always there. Enjoy!

* * *

When he got out of the tent he encountered with Tobias and Wilhelm. He couldn't look his husband in the eye, instead he walked over to Tobias.

Wilhelm saw Hannibal lean and whisper in Tobias' ear, the dark skinned man closing his eyes in grieve before nodding and jumping on his horse and leaving.

"What happened?" asked Wilhelm concerned.

"Let's go. I'll tell you in the way" he didn't want the Turkish soldiers to see his husband's reaction when he got the news.

When they were at a considerable distance from the camp he made Wilhelm's horse, Winston, stop.

"What is it?" The curly haired man was anxious. Hannibal finally met his husband's eyes. Wilhelm was shocked they were filled with tears.

"One more boy will go to war" he whispered. it didn't take more than that. Wilhelm paled.

"No" his voice broke.

"I'm sorry"

"NO! I won't let you!" suddenly he did something Hannibal wasn't prepared for. He punched him, making him fall, and when he recovered from the shock, Wilhelm was on his horse and running off. Hannibal cursed and went for him, his horse faster than Wilhelm's.

"I will fucking kill them if I have to!" Wilhelm screamed from his horse. "I will impale his fucking Sultan! I don't care!" when they got up the hill Wilhelm stopped when he saw Tobias bringing their son. He turned and saw from far that about 5 soldiers were comming behind them at a slow pace. If looks could kill, the Turks would have vanished from the world right there and then.

They stopped in front of Tobias, getting off the horses, the blue eyed man glaring up Tobias for daring to touch his son.

"My Lord, I know you are upset. I am too. We all are fond of young Micha, but if you try something you will most likely start a war." Wilhelm had tears of impotence in his eyes but nodded.

"Could you give us a moment?" Tobias nodded, he helped the child off the horse and went away.

Just then, did Wilhelm allowed himself to cry and kneeled to hug his son for what was most likely to be the last time. Micha had said no word yet, maybe for fear or maybe because he was afraid of crying if he did.

Wilhelm broke the hug, and stood tall. His shields back on.

Hannibal was next, and just when he was about to talk to him he heard the huffing of the soldier's horses aproaching. Instead he approached Wilhelm, he wasn't looking at him.

"Remember what I said when you asked for my hand? " he whispered, looking towards the soldiers, the sky, the trees, anywhere but to him.

"You said no" Hannibal was desperately trying to make eye contact.

"I said we had much on our shoulders to be together, that our past would haunt us, but you said 'if you love me, trust me'" he met his eyes "and I love you"

"Then trust me"

"You promised me eternity. You promised me a family"

"They are just saying their goodbyes" he heard Tobias tell the emissary nervously.

"Are you willing to start a war we can't win?" he asked him seriously.

"I would do anything for our family"

"Dad, papa" they heard their son's voice and lowered their gazes, meeting baby blue eyes "I'll go" He swallowed "I'll go"

"Micha-" started Wilhelm

"I'll go!" the boys said louder and with more confidence "I can do it. You are proud of me, aren't you?" he looked up at Hannibal.

"Of course we are"

Both men looked at each other and nodded. Each one taking one of their child's little hands, undoing the belt that held their swords, letting them fall to the ground, and walking towards the waiting emissary, who smirked pleased.

"You have chosen well" he smiled up at him. Wilhelm wanted to rip that smile off his face with his bare hands "we have to say, we are kind of disappointed. Honestly, we expected a little bit of resistance from you, specially from both of you" Both men's blood boiled with rage. How dare this pig talk about their family like this. How dare he doubt of thelove they had for one another.

Hannibal had made a choice.

He knelt in front of his child, feeling Wilhelm's burning gaze on him, and hugged his child. When the boy tried to pull away, Hannibal stopped him and whispered in his ear.

"Run to Tobias. Now!"

* * *

A/N: I know it's short. Damn, I need to organize my holiday schedule but don't worry I'll try and finish this story before Christmas.

Pd: Have you all heard the new version of Love Crime? I love it! And I can finally find it in iTunes FINALLY.


	7. Chapter 6

Time for some BAMF Murder Husbands!

* * *

"Run to Tobias. Now!" he straightened, the child looking confused for a split of second before doing as he was told.

The soldiers looked at the runnning boy confussed, giving the espouses time to act.

They weren't armed, but together, they were as deadly as if they were armed and alone. After all, they were the Ripper and the Impaler.

Hannibal took the emissary's sword from his belt and before the soldiers had time to react he slashed his entire arm with one move. The man screamed in pain, looking shocked at his sliced arm on the ground. Wilhelm then proceded to break his neck, ending his missery.

Meanwhile Hannibal stabbed another guard and sliced the throatof another.

"Dad!" Wilhelm hear the child's cry, and reacted in time to receive the sword his boy had threw at him. He smiled at his son proudly before shouting at him to not look. Their boy didn't need to see the bloodbath yet.

He proceeded to help his husband, killing the last two soldiers, the last one ending up on his knees with his own sword across his throat.

Panting, they stood side by side, looking at their victims, adrenaline rushing through their systems and an old feeling they hadn't felt for almost 10 years.

And it was glorious.

"We did this.

"Thi is our design" breathed Wilhelm. Such words haven't been spoken on a long time.

"Abel will punish all of Transilvania for what you have dobe. War will come" they heard Tobias say behind them angrily

"It's not a child's place to save his country "

"You can't protect us" insisted Tobias. Hannibal suddenly remembered something and looked up at the horizont.

Wolf Trap mountain.

"I'll find a way" he took one of the fallen soldiers' horse.

"Where are you going?" inquired Wilhelm.

"I'll seek for the strenght to end this. I know you hate when I send you away but now I need you to protect our son and get the troops ready. Abel will be sending orders soon" he kissed him deeply, gripping his hips with one hand and the other buried on his dark curls, trying not to think that this would be the last time he could do this.

He jumped on the black horse, ready to leave.

"Hannibal, where are you going?!" shouted Tobias behind him.

"Whatever is in Wolf Trap, I know it kills Turks"

* * *

A/N: hella short I know I know.


	8. Chapter 7

More words as promised! sorry for the delay, I had some bad days. Apologies for horrible English *kneels and offers chapter*

* * *

The cave was dark and smelled like rotten corpses, just like he recalled it had the last time he was here. The light of his torch wasn't enough to enlight all his path, but it was enough for him to notice the alarming number of human skulls and bones on the ground. But he wasn't scared.

"You returned" a deep voice said behind him, Hannibal turning around as fast as he could, sword in hand ready, only finding nothing. "No one had ever returned"

"Seems like no one had the chance to leave either" he said looking at a crushed skull at his feet, when suddenly his torch was blowed by a sudden wind and he found himself on the dark, the weak light from outside barely allowing him to see his surroundings. Out of instinct he attacked the air at every sound he heard, trying to stay calm but always listening.

"Neither will you" he turned around one last time, getting face to face with the beast that almost killed him not so long ago, but now was seeking help from.

he beast looked like an old man, almost like a rotten corpse, with pale skin and bright dead blue eyes. His long nails - or claws - tinkled on his sword almost playfully, with no fear of the sharp blade being pointed towards him. With one fluid movement of his hand, the sword flew off Hannibal's hand and landed far away with a loud clank.

He sniffed him, like an animal would, invading his personal space. Hannibal stayed still, looking at the man-beast's movement in case he needed to flee. Not that he would actually make it far. The beast growled at him before speaking.

"Those who come here reek of fear" he speaked calm "but you, I scent hope" Hannibal noticed the man flinching when he looked at his hand "your silver offends me. Clover it from my sight" he understood he meant his wedding ring and quickly did as told and hid his hand in his cape "what kind of man comes to his own grave in search of hope?"

"A desperate one" he didn't met the monster's eyes "the Turks threatened to destroy my kingdom"

"I can see that. The question is, why? What is it that you so desperately need from me, Hannibal Lecter, Lord the Ripper, spouse of Lord Whilelm Grantham, the Impaler, Son of the Devil and Son of the Wendigo, house of Dracula? "

"You are mistaken. It is Son of the Dragon and Stag. It means the one who protects the innocent, and the one who care for his kind"

"And in your years as the Ripper, and your spouse's of the Impaler, how many innocent people did you ripped apart with your bare hands, and your husband Impaled?"

"Dozens" suddenly he found himself agains a rock and with a cold hand against his neck, choking the air out of him.

"Don't you dare lie to me again or I will open you from your brain to your crotch is that undertood?" he nodded.

"Hundreds. Thousands. Entire villages and kingdoms."

"And how did you feel when you and your husband stood in front of your work. Your design"

"Pride. I felt pride of the destruction we could do together" he felt the sharp pain of a long claw piercing his neck, not enough to kill him, just to scratch him and draw blood.

"And tell me, what is it that you need?"

"I need your power to destroy my enemies and save my family"

"Why?"

"Because men don't fear of other men or their swords. They fear of monsters"

"And do you think of yourself as a monster? Do you think you and your spouse are monsters men should fear?"

"Yes" the man glared at him and opened his mouth impossibly wide, a moustrous tongue going straight towards his neck, licking the slightly bleeding cut. Hannibal had to use all of his willpower to not get away from the beast in disgust, not wanting to anger the beast in a man-suit. The tongue returned to the dark cavity and the mouth closed. Hannibal could see the man's blue eyes shine red in bliss.

"You have no idea what is it to be a monster. But I'm going to show you" the man stood back from him and paced the cave "for centuries this walls have been my gaol, condemned here by the one who turned me. I've been waiting for an eternity for a man of your strenght, your gifts, your will. Someone worthy of the dark and its powers"

The pale man took a random skull from the pile at his feet and crushed it against a nearby rock, leaving the top of the skull as if it were a bowl.

"And if I am your salvation, you are mine too" said this he bit his wrist, a trail of blood falling from the pierced pale skin and into the skull. "Drink" he waved to the waiting blood "You will have a taste of my power. The strenght of a hundred men, the speed of a falling star, dominion over the night and all its creatures. To see and feel through their senses. Even heal serious wounds"

"At what price?"

"Once you drink, your thirst for human blood will be insatiable" he walked away, almost as if he already knew Hannibal would decline the offer. "But if you can resist for three days, you will return to your mortal state having sampled my power and perhaps saved your people"

"And if I feed?" Hannibal slowly followed him from a far distance.

"The price will be worse than if you have never step in here. For all I will set free, having granted the darkness a worthy offering. You will become its vessel, as I am, a scourge on this earth, destined to destroy everything you hold dear: your land, your people, even your precious husband and son"

"I would die before I ever harm them" Hannibal growled at what the beast was implying.

"Indeed, you will I'm afraid" the prince knew he didn't mean it " I, however, will be finally free to unleash my rage against the one who betrayed me. And one day I will call on you to serve me, in an inmortal game of revenge"

"This is not a game!" yelled Hannibal, unable to think straight with all of the beast was saying to him.

"Oh, but what a better way to enjoy eternity? For this, prince, is the ultimate game" he took the forgotten skull and handed it to the prince "light versus dark, hope versus despair. And all the world's fate hangs on the balance"

"Then it will be my great pleasure to disappoint you" he dared to say.

"Drink" Hannibal looked down at the blood in the skull with something akin to disgust "let the games begin"

'I can save them. If I do this. This is for my people. No. This is for Wilhelm, for Micha. For my family' Hannibal thought, making a decision. Sealing the deal, he drank the blood to the last drop.

"What now?" he panted, almost gagging for the taste.

"Now... You die"

He suddenly felt like his legs couldn't hold him anymore and fell to his knees. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move. His vision was beginning to darken at the sides, the floor was moving. But the worst was the pain, pain all over his body, like someone was ripping apart every limb off him, like every piece of flesh was being chewed off, like all his bones were being crushed at once. He embraced the darkness with the only thing he could think of that could bring him peace.

How beautiful Wilhelm had looked the day they met.


	9. Chapter 8

This chapter is just flashbacks. There is Mpreg here (if you haven't realized by now) but most of it is just fluffy fluff. The calm before the storm yada yada yada. Apologies and enjoy the fluffiness!

pd: **smut in here. You can scroll pass it if you don't want to read it.**

* * *

 _They were sitting on the dirt, blood soaked, most of it not even their own. Just two young men between the sea of corpses around them. They were both hurt, but not enough to cause them death, just a few more scars to add to their macabre colection on their skin. A light haired soldier with blood on his mouth and armor was stitching his only partner left. They had just met, but as they were the only survivors they had to stick together. Neither of them were complying yet._

 _"What is your name?" the light haired man asked his patient while closing the wide cut on his cheek._

 _"Wilhelm" the curly haired man said in a tight voice, holding his pain whiThis le the needle pierced his sking and closed the cut on his cheek. "Wilhelm Grantham. You?"_

 _"Hannibal Lecter. You must know me as the Ripper" oh how proud he was of that title in his youth. Wilhelm, surprisingly, chuckled. Hannibal had never heard a most beautiful sound._

 _"Then you must know me as Lord Impaler" he said with equal pride, he rai sed his head and their eyes met for the first time. Blue met maroon. The skies met fresh blood._

 _"I know" he looked at his side, where half of the enemy's army was hanging high on wooden poles, like macabre flags signaling their success in the battle; while the other half laid in pieces on the ground. "I like your work"_

 _"It's my design" he looked proud of his work. No fear in his eyes, like an artist admiring a fine statue. In that moment Hannibal had just met his equal. "Now ours" he smiled, sincere and open._

 _In that moment Hannibal had just met his soulmate._

* * *

 _Their first time wasn't anything like Hannibal would have planned. Hannibal had sneaked off to Wilhelm's tent back in the training camp again like he did every night to sleep next to his beloved. He would lie down next to him and hug him close to his body, providing the heat the thin blanket couldn't give._  
 _He was surprised when he found his beloved lying down on his front, shaking. And he saw the reason. Wilhelm's back was raw with cuts Hannibal recognized as the ones the whip left._  
 _He knelt next to his face and caressed his curls dampened with sweat. He didn't mind._  
 _"What happened, love?" Wilhelm did a major effort to try and speak over the pain._  
 _"No-nothing." he took a deep breath "I-I got in-in trouble."_  
 _"You never get in trouble. Tell me the truth" he demanded. Wilhelm closed his eyes and spoke._  
 _"I didn't do any-anything. I was blamed. The turks just wanted a-a little fun. Knew I-I wouldn't kill them"_  
 _Hannibal nodded, hiding his rage under a mask of love._  
 _Hannibal helped him clean his fresh wounds and bandage them. He couldn't hug him like he always did so he lied down on the bed and let Wilhelm crawl on top of him. The skin on skin contact distracting him from the pain on his back. Soon they were kissing, sweet and slow at first but something took possession of Hannibal who deepened the kiss. He could have lost him forever. Sometimes when a boy became the toy for the turks he barely survived. Wilhelm was just lucky._

##smut in here, children ##

 _Soon their clothing was gone, Hannibal helping his partner out of his pants, and Wilhelm positioned himself on Hannibal's lap. Slowly oh so slowly Hannibal entered Wilhelm, both desperate and needy enough to not bother with much preparation._  
 _Hannibal would thrust up while Wilhelm would bounce down. Hannibal pulled him to lie down on his chest, while he continued to thrust into him, so Wilhelm didn't have to do much effort and open his wounds._  
 _They couldn't be as loud as they wanted. The other boys were sleeping and if they startled the turks they would get in trouble. Moans were shut with kisses, shouts of pleasure replaced by gasps and whispers. When they came Wilhelm let out a silent scream while Hannibal just sighed._

##show's over, kids##

 _It wasn't perfect. They weren't alone. But they had each other._  
 _Hannibal wouldn't have changed it for the world._

* * *

 _"Marry me" they were lying down nude in Hannibal's bed, years had passed since that first meeting, they had fought, they had loved and they had given up their old blood stained lives so Hannibal could get his throne back since his father died. But Hannibal wanted to rule with Wilhelm by his side._

 _"What?" Wilhelm tensed and stood up from his place on Hannibal's chest._

 _"I said marry me" he tried to reach for his lover's face, but Wilhelm flinched away. "I'm asking for your hand in matrimony"_

 _"No" a deep sadness formed in Hannibal's heart, but he found hope in his lover's dubious tone._

 _"Why not, my love?" he pleaded, cupping Wilhelm's face carefully, trying to meet his eyes. "Tell me"_

 _"We can't. I love you. But we can't. Our past... It will come for us. Soon. All the blood we shed, all of it will come and haunt us. It wil be our fall"_

 _"Then so be it. We will face it all, you and me. Together. We will put whoever tries to defy us on their knees"_

 _"You should marry some royal girl, like Bedelia, she would give you a perfect life, a child, a heir" it hurt deep in his heart to drive his love away from him, even when he could grant him all of those things and more, but it had to be done for his love to find true happiness, he knew he wouldn't find it in a broken monster like himself._

 _"I don't want her. I don't care about her. I love you, and you alone"_

 _"Hannibal..."_

 _"Wilhelm, please, look at me" blue eyes met maroon, like in that first meeting "I promise you, if you say yes, I will be with you forever. In this life and the next. I promise you a family, if not by blood, then by bonds. If you love me, then trust me" he begged._

 _"I love you" he kissed him and laid him down on the bed again._

 _"And? What is your answer, my dearest?" Hannibal whispered against his lips. "Will you marry me?"_

 _"Yes"_

* * *

 _"You wedding vows my Lords?" surprisingly their people had no trouble when hearing that their prince was marrying a Lord. Sure, there were some dissapointed ladies, but no one complied against the union. They all gathered at the church where brother Jackson was officiating the ceremony, all very excited to say the least, that their prince had finally found happiness after all his missery. "Lord Wilhelm?" the adressed man cleared his throat and spoke._

 _"Why think separately of this life and the next..." Wilhelm looked Hannibal in the eye, waiting for him to continue._

 _"...when one is born from the last" Hannibal pressed his forehead to Wilhelm's._

 _"Time is always too short for those who need it..." he breathed_

 _"... But for those who love, it lasts forever" Hannibal finished. "I love you forever"_

 _"I love you too"_

* * *

 _"I- I'm pr-pregnant" Wilhelm said shaking._

 _Hannibal passed out._

* * *

 _"Is a rare gift" Wilhelm explained "just few of my family had it" he looked at Hannibal's astonished expression and winced "I will not tell anybody, I swear. Nobody has to know, if you want I can get rid of it, please just say something" he pleaded with tears in his eyes._

 _"Get rid of it?" Hannibal finally spoke._

 _"If you want to. I can leave too. I know you wouldn't want to be vinculated with a freak like me" he was silenced by a pair of lips against his own. "What-" he breathed in shock._

 _"I don't want you to leave, love" he gripped at his waist possessively to prove his point "I don't want to get rid of he or her" Wilhelm's heart fluttered when he noticed Hannibal didn't call their child an it. "Don't you see it, my dearest? You just made me the happiest man on earth for the second time"_

 _Wilhelm didn't left. They made love that night._

* * *

 _"How will we call them?" Hannibal was stroking his swollen belly with adoration when he asked. "I like the name Abigail for a girl"_

 _"Gerard's daughter is called Abigail" he replied. "How about Mischa? Like your sister" Wilhelm knew that Hannibal had lost his sister in one of the battles, being unable to save her since he was in the camps training when the enemies attacked. He never met her, but his husband spoke so much about her that he felf he have know her all his life._

 _"My love, are you sure?" Wilhelm's heart melted at his husband's happines._

 _"Yes, darling"_

 _"And if is a boy?" he inquired_

 _"Then it will be Micha"_

* * *

 _Alana came out to meet a very distressed Hannibal who has been patiently waiting outside the room where his husband was giving birth to their child. Every single person in the castle could hear the screaming of the prince and were holding their breath waiting for the great anunce. Hannibal winced every time he heard them, never hearing his lover shout like that in pain._  
 _"My prince" Hannibal raised his head from where it was buried between his hands and looked at her. She smiled kindly "Is a boy"_  
 _Hannibal fainted again._

* * *

 _"Da-" Hannibal paled._

 _"WILHELM!" Hannibal shouted in panic._  
 _"What is it, honey?" Wilhelm walked over, taking their son into his arms. Hannibal was, for the first time, wordless. He just looked at the baby. "What is it, Micha?"_  
 _"Da-da" the tiny voice tried, followed by a giggle. Wilhelm's heart melted and kissed his son's forehead._  
 _"Micha? You want your dada?" he whispered with tears in his eyes, excited by the moment. He felt Hannibal's eyes on his back._  
 _"Da-da-daaagon" Wilhelm laughed with watery eyes._

 _Their son's first words. Dragon_

 _When he turned to his husband he sighed when he found him on the floor. Passed out. Again._  
 _This was getting ridiculous._

* * *

 _"Tobias has a present for Micha, my dear" they were celebrating Micha's eight birthday. The boy was growing beautifuly, raised with the best but never spoiled, honest but never rude. Perfect. The entire castle would fall to their knees for him. "But we must go outside" The spouses exchanged a knowingly smile and led their confused son outside to the fields._  
 _They smiled satisfied when the child let out an exagerated gasp and ran to the dark skinned man who was smiling to the child._  
 _There, standing next to Tobias were four beautiful horses._  
 _"A horse" the boy breathed._  
 _"Go pick one, darling" Wilhelm encouraged the child with a little push "it will be yours"_  
 _They watched as the boy studied each horse, and finally smiled when he stoped in front of the best they knew their son would pick. It was a black thoroughbred mare and was instantly attached to the boy, who giggled when the horse huffed in his hair._  
 _"How will you call him, son?" Hannibal spoke._  
 _"Chiyoh" The boy spoke "I like Chiyoh"_

* * *

 _"Do you think I am a good father?" Hannibal spoke in the dark, hugging his husband's waist from behind, spooning on the bed._

 _"Are you joking?" Wilhelm turned with a frown. "You are the best parent I have ever have the pleasure to meet. Even more marry. Even more have a child with"_  
 _"My father gave me away to the turks when I was only ten. I did think he was a good father then. I don't want to be like him" Hannibal suddenly found himself pinned to the bed by two strong arms._  
 _"Listen to me, Hannibal, you are NOT your father. He should have fought for you, but now I will do it. I will not let anyone nor anything take you or Micha away from me. Do you understand me?" Hannibal nodded. "Good. Now kiss me" he did "Now..." he leaned down and whispered against his ear "...make me yours"_  
 _He did._

* * *

 _"Your son will live under my roof"_

 _"One more boy will go to war"_

 _"I will not let you!"_

 _"I can do it"_

 _"This is our design"_

 _"War will come"_

 _"I will die before I ever harm them"_

 _"Save yourself. Kill them all"_

 _"I'm a monster"_

 _"I'm not sure if I can save myself. Maybe that's just fine"_

 _"Your death will put end to my fight"_

 _"Papa!"_

 _"Drink my blood"_

 _"Hannibal!"_

 _"My life is already lost"_

 _"No! Please!"_

 _"I love you"_

 _"Let the games begin"_


	10. Chapter 9

This is Hannibal's becoming. So hey! chapter 9! Yay! Apologies are still on the table. They will always be. Enjoy!

Also special guests today: Alana, Margot and the Verger baby (someone put a name on that kid for god's sake)

* * *

Hannibal woke up with a gasp. It was dark, but when he opened his eyes he could see everything around him as if it were day.  
The first thing he felt was pain. A burning pain on his left hand. He even heard hissing coming from it. When he raised his wet hand from the waters of the river did he noticed the pain came from his wedding ring. Without ev

en thinking about he took it out and threw it in the water, the pain stopping at least. He tried to stand up, taking support on a nearby rock, but when he put his weight into it, the rock split in pieces as if it were breaking clay, making him fall again in the waters.  
He looked at his hurt hand and saw the wound close quickly.

 _'This is useful'_

He remembered his ring and took it out quickly from the water, dropping it on the stone, the silver burning his hand for a split of second. He couldn't leave it here. He took one leather string from his shirt and standing the burning of the silver, passed the string through the ring and tied it on his neck, outside his clothing so it wouldn't burn him.  
He payed attention to his surroundings. His hearing caugh every single sound around him. From the stabbing sound of a spider tangling its next meal on its web, to the howling of the wolves deep in the forest as if they were next to him.  
His sight could let him see everything that as a human he usually ignored. He could see the animals that were far from him, recognizing the heat of their bodies hiding in the trees. He looked up at the skies and saw its true beauty for the first time. How much would he love for his husband to see all of this beauty.  
He could hear the fading sound of the canyons.  
And then he remembered.

 _Wilhelm. Micha._

He jumped out of the river and started to run, he didn't know how long had it been since his last encounter with the vampire but he hoped it wasn't too late. He just wanted to run faster, faster, faster, fast-  
Suddenly he felt like he was fading and then flying fast and far. When he came to himself on his feet he found he was almost a mile from his last position and some bats were colliding with his body, disappearing in him, lime a part os himself.  
He smiled to himself in amazement.

 _'This is definitely useful'_

* * *

"Get away from the doors!" Wilhelm shouted, helping a fallen guard out from under a stone, barely missing another piece of the roof to fall on him.  
"Thank you, my Lord" the guard thanked and ran off.

 _'Where are you, Hannibal?'_

It had been tree days and nobody knew anything of where the prince had gone. Most thought he died back with the Sultan, others thought he had ran while he could. Wilhelm just wanted to believe he would come back soon.  
"The prince is back!" he heard somone shout "Prince Hannibal is here!" when he turned around his breath left his lungs at the sight of his husband. Finally.  
"Hannibal!" he shouted and ran to him. Feeling his husband's arms around him and his lips against his own again made him feel like the world had just being lifted from his shoulders. "You came back" he almost whimpered against his chest.  
"I will always come back" his husband whispered against his curls.  
"Papa! You're back!" Hannibal hughed his son, kissing his light curls, feeling guilty for his family's suffering.  
He looked around him, the despair of his people, and met eyes with Tobias. He was covered in dust but he found relief in finding him alive.  
Hannibal walked up the stairs and met his people. All of them worried, scared, some even angry.

* * *

"They wanted our sons!" he shouted gathering the attention of the people around him "a good prince would have given them up. A good prince would have paid that price for peace" he took his husband and son's hand in his "but I give you my word: we will not be defeated! They brought war to our land, to us, to our families!" he started forming his plan in his head and growled "And they will pay dearly for it"

* * *

"Alana, Margot" Wilhelm called. Both ladies came quickly, always together. If they were worried or at least scared they didn't show it. "Take Micha to a safe place deep in the castle. Hide him with your son. If they get in, make sure they don't find them. And if they do" he gave them a dark smile that they answered the same way "you destroy them" they both nodded and took the child away, not before Wilhelm could kiss him goodbye.

When he turned he almost jumped when he found his husband standing behind him.  
Hannibal leaned and whispered against his ear.  
"Are you ready to go back... _Lord Impaler_?" he smirked when he saw his husband's pupils widen.

* * *

A/N: hey guys, I think I won't be able to finish this before Christmas as I planned. I'm still working on this and as I'm going to Florida for Christmas I'm not sure if I will have wifi with me. But anyway I will try my best. Probably I will post another chapter tomorrow early. Happy Holidays!


	11. Chapter 10

hey guys, so I finally made it to my hotel! anyway, here is the chapter that I promised, hope you like it! Happy Holidays!

* * *

Contrary to what some people might think, Wilhelm wasn't stupid. One of the resons Hannibal married him in the first place was for that. And so he knew something was off with his husband. He noticed it since the moment they touched. His skin felt smoother, and his scent wasn't the same. Like drying blood and something akin to death. He didn't look the same either. Somehow he looked powerful and inhuman but also like he was hiding something.  
The best of all was that Hannibal never could keep something from him for too long.  
Hannibal had took off first. Wilhelm was supposed to follow him as soon as their small army was ready, but he left it to Tobias, and went after his husband. He took a horse and ran as fast as possible, sword ready to attack, but was surprised with what he found when he finally met with him.  
Hannibal didn't even looked tired, surrounded by the defeated army. In another circumstances Wilhelm would have been proud of what his lover had done, but when he noticed how his clothes were stained with their enemies' blood he noticed a little detail.  
Hannibal's face was clean.

 _He ripped apart entire armies with his bare hands an teeth._

 _Teeth._

Hannibal always bit. It was his signature as Wilhelm's was impale.

He looked at the corpses around him. An entire army of a hundred men. Defeated and in pieces by a single man. He took in the sight and closed his eyes. He needed answers.

 _Wilhelm was holding the sword. He saw himself running towards the army. He felt rage. Sadness. Worry._ _  
I did something terrible. A major sacrifice for a good deed. No. For my family. I wanted to protect them. But at a high price._ _With inhuman strenght he cuts in half the first soldier. With supernatural speed he ends with 10 more_ _. I'm not human. Not anymore. I have the strenght of a thousand men, a speed no one has ever seen before._ _With his bare hands and great strenght he buries his hands in another soldier's stomach and takes out his guts, carefully keeping the body almost complete. Wilhelms smiles because the reason behind this is him._ _But there is something else. Something..._ _He can feel himself get hungry. A thirst he cannot fulfil by just killing. Not entirely._ _A thirst. Revenge? Yes, but something more._ _He sees the bodies ripped apart. Most of them in pieces, another part of the battalion almost intact. He can feel himself get anxious. He wants something. But he can't take it. He has to resist. Be strong._ _This is a fight between myself and my new nature. A thirst..._ _He can see the blood dripping from his work. Leaking from his hands. On his clothes. His hearbeat quickens. He wants a taste._ _For blood. Not for death but for blood, like a man needs water I need blood. But why I just don't drink?  
This is my design._

Wilhelm blinked awake and looked right at his husband, standing in the middle of the corpses. He was looking down at his blood-stained hands in awe. Hannibal looked up and met his eyes. He looked guiltily at him. Like if he already knew that Wilhelm had just discovered his secret. And he wasn't wrong either.  
"Hannibal, what have you done?" Hannibal opened his mouth to speak but closed it when he heard the hurried steps of their small army, now useless. They both could heard their confused whispering at the scene. Wondering how on earth two men could have defeated such army alone in so short time. Wilhelm turned to them "You will never talk nor ask about what you saw here ever. Do you understand?" they all looked confused but nodded anyway. "Just trust us that we are doing everything we can to protect you. Go back home. Pack up. We are leaving to the monastery. There we will be safe" they all stayed still. Wilhelm supressed the urge to groan out loud. It would be rude "Go!" he shouted and all obeyed this time.  
He walked to Hannibal an cupped his face.  
"What have you done, darling?" he whispered so no one who was still near could hear them. "Tell me the truth"  
"I'm a monster. I just wanted to protect you. Our people. Micha." dry warm lips touched his own, silencing him. When they broke the kiss Hannibal leaned his forehead to Wilhelm's.  
"I know that. I want to know what is it you so much want. What's making you a monster. I can see it in you" Hannibal took a deep breath.  
"I desire blood. But I cannot drink. Or else we will be lost forever"  
"Why?"  
"Because I will soon desire more. And I will keep killing until I have ended every single one of the persons I hold most dear. Tobias. Our people. Micha. You"  
"Stop. You know you would never harm us. I know that. You can resist for us. The lord will forgive you. You will recover. How long will you stay like this?"  
"Three days. If I do not succumb to the thirst I will be back to normal"  
"Then we will make sure you don't succumb to your desire" Hannibal nodded and they stayed silent for a few minutes, just breathing each other's scent.  
"I have a gift for you" Hannibal broke the silence. Wilhelm smirked knowingly.  
"I know. I saw it" he replied. Wilhelm stood back and looked around him. He arched an eyebrow when he caugh movement from afar. "You're getting old, Hannibal" he joked. "You left one alive"  
"On the contrary, my dear" he walked to his lover's side, glancing towards the still alive, but baddly hurt, soldier. "This pig will be our messenger" Wilhelm nodded understanding.  
Hannibal saw his husband walk away and pace the battlefield. Studying it. He picked up a large trunk, with a sharp end. They met eyes once again. It was their secret language.  
"Ready when you are, Lord Impaler"  
Hannibal thought Wilhelm's smile would bright the world.

* * *

"We have words from the Dracula castle" a soldier approached Abel. "Prince Hannibal killed a hundred of our men" Abel took a deep breath, finally the war he have been longing for would come.  
"Then send a hundred thousand. I'll lead them." The soldier nodded and walked away, shouting instructions. Abel kept walking with his new general walking close to him, both of them looking proud of his army and his power. He suddenly smiled. "Killing Lord the Ripper will be glorious. When I'm marching to Europe I will have his head upon my spear and his child by my side. And I will enjoy every single moment of his suffering"


	12. Chapter 11

'sup. I finally found WIFIIIII! Florida is kind of warm and there are a lot of things to do. I'm dying to go to Universal Studios. But that's not important! I hope you all are enjoying your holidays!. And if your family is giving you a hard time, just don't listen to them (it's your life, not their's), listen to some music, relax, and look for fluffy fanfiction. That always will make you smile and make happy pterodactyl noises.

I hope you like the chapter. Sorry for english again. Enjoy!

Pd: there will be **smut** here. (first time writing it in english too, so I'm sorry if it's too sappy or boring)

* * *

"We can fight the way our great grandfathers did. Using the forest and mountains around the Borger pass." Chilton spoke, on his horse next to Tobias, the prince and his family, whatching how their people moved towards their destiny.  
"Four or five months of that" Tobias added.  
"Not months" Wilhelm interrupted.  
"I will win this war in three days" Hannibal growled.  
"Why not two?" Fredererick joked "that would really impress"  
Four hours of walking later and the darkness covered them in its veil. It was almost midnight so they all called for a break to eat. P  
"We will rest here, my Lord. We will leave at dawn" Hannibal nodded in agreement. "Do you desire something to eat?"  
Your blood "No, thank you, Frederick. Have you seen Wilhelm?" he tried to change the subject to calm down his increasing thirst.  
"Lord Wilhelm is in your tent, my prince. He said he would skip dinner and get some rest. Young Micha is with Tobias, feeding the horses. He said he wanted to play with them before leaving. Should I go and get them?" Hannibal shook his head.  
"No, let them" he sat in front of the fire while his men ate. He couldn't stop his eyes from wandering Frederick's neck, he could almost see the veins expanding and contracting with fresh warm blood . He looked away with a sigh but was greeted with the sigh of another neck. Hannibal felt himself start to sweat anxiously. He excused himself and went into his tent.  
Wilhelm was lying down in the improvised bed, but sat down startled when he heard an intruder. He breathed relieved when he saw his husband. He noticed the sweat on his face, and his heavy breathing. He followed his movements with his eyes while Hannibal paced the tent and then sat down on the bed.  
"I cannot resist it. Is too strong. I-" suddenly his words were shut by a pair of familiar lips. If there was a hunger he could give into, it was the hunger for his husband. For the feeling of his hands against his skin, his kisses against his neck and his warm body around his hard cock.

##SMUT ALERT##

Wilhelm pulled Hannibal down and on top of him, lips never breaking apart. Wilhelm instinctively made room for Hannibal between his legs, both of them gasping when their covered manhoods touched. Wilhelm broke the kiss to sit down and take both of their shirts off, hands reaching to touch the warm skin of his husband's back. Hannibal out of habit kissed Wilhelms down his throat, but was suddenly stoped when fingers tangled around his silver blonde locks and pulled him up into another hungry kiss. Wilhelm whimpered when Hannibal began thrusting against him, providing the delicious friction he so much needed.  
"Hannibal... Please" he pleaded, blue eyes almost completely covered by a black shade gazing into maroon eyes.  
Hannibal sat up to take off Wilhelm's pants and was finally greeted with the beautiful sight of his bare life partner. Still clothed, Hannibal covered once again Wilhelm's body with his own, hands exploring familiar skin. Wilhelm was panting at the sensations, his husband's hands usually felt rough with calluses, but now they felt smooth, almost unfamiliar. He guessed it was for his new condition. He knew he should be scared of letting such feral beast so close to him, even now that he was so vulnerable, but he found he didn't care. Maybe his husband might have become a blood-thirsty creature, but he trusted him enough to know he wouldn't hurt him. If he was being honest with himself, the danger of the situation actually aroused him more.

Wilhelm let out a high pitched moan when he felt two finger press aginst his entrance, breaking its barrier and entering him. Hannibal groaned, feeling the heat of his lover's insides around his fingers, his new supernatural senses making every touch more overwhelming than it already was, he began thrusting his fingers in and out, looking for that spot in his lover that would make him see stars. Hannibal broke the kiss, resting his forehead against his husband's, always avoiding his neck, his temptation. Soon Wilhelm started moving at the pace of his thrust, clinging to him with his arms around his neck and his hot panting against his lips. With his free hand Hannibal pulled Wilhelm's leg around his waist giving him a better angle and making his husband cry out in pleasure when his fingers touched that place deep inside him.

When Hannibal slipped his fingers out Wilhelm rolled them so he was now on top and began kissing down Hannibal's neck, nipping on his chest hair, lowering himself towards his cock. Hannibal instinctively buried his hands in chocolate brown curls and growled when he felt his cock being swallowed into the wet heat of Wilhelm's mouth. Wilhelm laid a kiss on the head and gave a tentative lick from the base to the tip before swallowing it again until he felt the tip touch the back of his throat. Hannibal couldn't resist but to thrust up into the hot cavity. It wasn't enough, he wanted to feel his husband around him, watch him squirm with pleasure and moan his name out loud, leave his mark on his skin and his insides, leave bruises on his neck signaling he was only his and no one else's, that he was forbidden for the rest of the world, letting them know they had lost their chance of having this little monster with angel face that now claimed to be his and his alone.

Wilhelm took his husband's thrust without complain, moaning when he pulled his hair a little rougher bringing him up to his lips, sharing a heated kiss with hungry teeth and tongue. Wilhelm broke the kiss and sat up, one thigh in each side of his husband and reached behind himself to grip at Hannibal's cock. Hannibal gasped when Wilhelm's began stroking his cock slowly, coating it with more saliva and seminal fluid before he began sinking down on it, blue eyes closed in pleasure and deep concentration. When Hannibal felt his lover's hot insides consume him entirely he let out an animalistic growl. Wilhelm let out a moan when he felt his husband's hot member inside him after so long. It have been just days since the last time they made love but for him it felt like ages. He didn't even need to adjust, he didn't want to, he wanted to feel the burn for days, feel it every time he sat down, every time they went horse riding, smiling knowing that the person he loves most in the world was the one to blame for his soreness. He didn't want this to be gentle, he wanted to remember this.

Something was telling him this would probably be his last chance.

Wilhelm raised himself slowly, Hannibal placing his hands around his hips, pushing him down with a strength he hadn't planned on using, sinking him down again and again on his cock with a wet sound. Wilhelm let out a moan at the roughness he was expecting and began riding his husband in earnest.

Hannibal sat up and hugged his husband whilst he was riding him, placing kisses on his chest, kissing his nipples, griping his hips, guiding him up and down, up and down on his cock, panting every time his husband's insides swallowed him again. Wilhelm tangled his hands on his hair, reaching for some support, sure that the pressure on his hips would leave bruises, smiling knowing he would be very sore after this. It was too much, it wasn't enough. Hannibal didn't want to hurt his love with his roughness, he could already see his hand had leave red marks that later would bruise, but the delicious sound Wilhelm was letting out were making it difficult for him, his moans, his touches, his kisses, the way his breathing intensifies every time he lowers himself down... and before he could restrain himself he turned them around again and began thrusting in earnest against his husband's body, who gifted him in exchange with the most beautiful sounds he could ever heard. A mixture of curses, Hannibal's name, love and incoherencies.

Soon he began to feel the thirst again. Wilhelm's heartbeats were loud and fast, pumping fresh blood through his veins, but found his body wasn't willing to stop, seeking his release and his partner's. Involuntary his eyes fixed on his husband's exposed neck, too far into the pleasure to notice he was baring his throat to the monster above him, just moaning and arching his back in pleasure every time Hannibal touched that place deep in him. Hannibal could see the veins pumping bright with blood, feel his fangs growing in hunger, feel his willpower giving up.

Hannibal didn't feel his hips moving at a slower pace, too focused on not giving in to his desires, allowing Wilhelm to realize what was happening. Wilhelm cupped his husband's face with both hand and pulled his head off his neck towards his own, kissing his lips to distract him.

"Look at me, darling, please" Hannibal sighed, pressing his forehead against Wilhelm's and doing as he was told "just focus on me" Hannibal nodded and began thrusting again, Wilhelm gasped at the increase of his pleasure, closing his eyes for a second in bliss. Hannibal kissed him, circling his waist with his arm and pulling him up to his body, changing the angle and making his husband scream.

They were already close, but with the change in the position they weren't able to resist much longer. The loving gazes, gasped words of affection. It was overwhelming.

One, two, three more thrusts aimed directly at his prostate and Wilhelm came with a gasp and with his nails scratching down Hannibal's back with enough force to draw blood. Hannibal relished into the slight pain, knowing it would soon disappear, and came with a growl, like an animal, his hand tightening his grip on Wilhelm's hips, and his seed painting his husband's insides.

##SMUT MODE OFF##

Hannibal slowly covered Wilhelm's body with his own, carefully, like a heavy blanket. With the hand that wasn't on his hip he caressed the sweaty curls out of his husband's face, kissing his forehead.

Slowly, Hannibal moved his lover so they were facing each other side by side. Wilhelm instinctively moved closer, nuzzling his husband's chest hair, and relishing into the heat his lover provided. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, days, years, but probably were just minutes. Hannibal would like to stop time and stay here forever, no war, no curse, no thirst, no fear.

When Hannibal felt his husband fall asleep he tried to stand, stopping when he felt a hand against his arm. He turned and saw the sleepy blue eyes of his husband, half closed with tiredness. He smirked knowing he was to blame.

"Where are you going?" he mumbled against his pillow.  
"I need some air" he whispered, a little heavy breathed as he was starting to hear his love's quiet heartbeat and the hunger was returning.  
"Mmm-kay" and the curly haired man closed his eyes again. Hannibal stroked his curls until he felt asleep again and got dressed to leave.  
When he got out of his tent he found his men quietly eating, probably a little uncomfortable since they weren't exactly silent with their lovemaking. He heard some quiet "my Lord"s but nobody dared to meet his eyes.

* * *

He walked away from the camp, deeper into the forest, catching the breath he didn't need and trying to ignore the ache on his throat from the insatiated thirst. Of course, that didn't stop him from noticing a presence.  
"Do not think I am not aware you are following me" he warned the intruder.  
"Are you thirsty, my Lord?" he heard a voice behing him. With great speed he turned around and was surprised to find Franklin Deveaux, the little man who had notified them about the found helmet.

"How did you find me?" he asked, after all he was still a prince, he needed to act with authority.  
"I wasn't following you. I followed them" he pointed to the sky, following his gaze he found some bats flying and hiding between the trees. "They follow and recognize one of their own. A creature of the night. One of their kin" then Hannibal remembered the vampire's words.

 _Doninion over the night and all its creatures._

"What are you doing here, Franklin?" he was aware of the little entusiasm the man had for him. He was friends with Tobias, but he was seen mostly alone or not at all. He tried to befriend him but every time he came too close or stayed too long Wilhelm would push him away, usually with a glare and polite words, but sometimes with a low growl. Even Micha had once growled at the short man, both Wilhelm and himself found it very cute of him. But now, he looked at him like a monk would look to a god. Something akin to adoration.  
"They say the creature on Wolf Trap mountain will scape wearing the skin of a man" he took out a knife out of his sleeve.  
"Well, If that man is me then you are aware that a knife will not stop me" Hannibal saw him throw the knife in the air and catch it again, in the wrong side. He felt his pupils dilate when his hearing caught the sound of ripping skin and the hissing sound of pain from poor Franklyn.  
"That I know. Why did you think I stayed?" Out of nowhere he took out a golden goblet where he let the blood from his hand fall and fill it to the top. "I know there is only so far on this Earth we can run, and it is not far enough" Franklin extended his hand with the goblet towards him, lowering his head in submission. "Let me serve you" Hannibal watched it drip with pain in his eyes. He had to be strong. He couldn't. _But he's offering his blood to you. Reject it would be rude_. His shaking hand reached out to take the goblet but suddenly Wilhelm's face flashed across his eyes. His smile. His sweet blue eyes. His delicious moans. How _dare_ he allow himself this moment of weakness, knowing all he could lose.  
It wasn't worth it.  
With a growl he slaped the goblet to the floor, startling Franklyn before taking him by his dirty clothes and shove him to a nearby tree.  
"Stay away from me" he grunted agains Franklyn's bearded face. The short man fell to the ground with a grunt of pain and crawled away from him.  
"Yes, master"  
Hannibal made sure he was gone before letting himself show his weakness. He fell to his knees in front of the spilled blood, almost letting out an inpotent whimper.  
His breath shaked when he exhaled the air he didn't know was holding. He needed to focus and resist. Before, when he was stressed he would caress his ring on his finger and remember that Wilhelm and Micha were waiting for him. It was a reflex. He griped the ring on his neck, feeling the instant burn of the silver against his skin. The pain soon made his thirst go away, his body more focused on the pain than his need for blood. He let out a humorless laugh when he noticed the ring was keeping him focused. His family was keeping him strong. _As always._  
It was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas!


	13. Chapter 12

Hi... I know it's been long since I last updated this story, but I promised myself I wouldn't abandon this one, and I'm keeping my promise! So here's another chapter, also there is a brief mention of attempted rape, nothing too serious until next chapter I guess.

Apologies for the horrible English again. Enjoy!

* * *

Abel's army marched towards the Dracula castle when his general stopped him.

"My Sultan" he looked worried and stressed "we need you to see this" Abel frowned but nodded and followed him, his army behind him waiting.

The army marched out of course but it wasn't something that couldn't be fixed in time for them to get to their destiny.

They walked by a foggy part of the land, almost unable to see their steps. The army stayed behind, so they could rest while their Leader went to see what was troubling their general.

There, sitting by a broken canon, barely alive, was the only soldier left of his precious army. He didn't know his name. He didn't care either. He knew he was just a messenger. Hannibal wouldn't be so stupid to accidentally leave one alive. He knew this soldier was on his last moments, just waiting for him to finally give his last breath. And even so, if he didn't die Abel would have to kill him anyway. He wasn't useful anymore. He had both legs missing. What was left of his thighs was strapped with leather ropes. He couldn't walk, he could fight.

Abel walked closer, and as if it was planned, the wind blowed the fog away, letting him see what was hiding. He could hear the panting of his soldier.

"He hopes" pant pant "you enjoy de view"

With his mouth hanging open, Abel finally saw the masterpiece of someone who he would have hypocritically called his friend once... And his husband. His one hundred man army was torn in pieces. Barely a few steps from him there was an arm and a head, two horrified dead eyes gazing to nothing. The other part was hanging from the trunks his army stupidly used as protection. They just made it easier for the Impaler to kill them.

Enraged by the lost of this battle, he signaled to his general to take the dying soldier away. Said soldier, already knowing his final was coming, struggled and shouted in fear. Abel turned and took his sword from his belt. His men held the young man by the arms, while another one held the head with his foot. With a swing of his sword, the screaming stopped and the head fell off to the ground with a thud.

This is war.

* * *

Wilhelm woke up when he heard a shaking breathing in his tent, very close to him. The tent was slightly bright with the oncoming sunrays, just enought to give it a warm lightning. He recognized the panting as his husband's and noticed he was curled up in the darkest end of the tent, covered with a blanket. Strange enough to him, the blanket was shivering.

He stood up, smiling at the soreness in his body, glad of having the sensation back after so long. He stood up and put on Hannibal's shirt which he found in the floor. He ignored the bruises covering his body, already familiar with them.

Kneeling down next to his husband he pulled the cover out of Hannibal's body, facing the prince's bare back. Wilhelm then confirmed his suspicions: his scars were gone. He had felt it, but he thought he was just too deep into their love making to actually feel them.  
He pushed him by his shoulder to lay on his back. He looked almost unconcious, just his heavy breathing and a hissing sound coming from his chest giving him away. Then he noticed his ring on his chest. He took it on his hand and the hissing stoped. Without thinking twice he ripped it off his neck.  
Hannibal opened his eyes startled when the burning pain stopped and sat up panting.  
"Hannibal, what happened to you" it wasn't a question it was a demand. Hannibal grabbed a blade and ripped the fabric of their tent, letting the sun enter and burn his skin. He grunted in pain when he felt his skin burn but was soon stopped by Wilhelm who closed the gap in the tent and pushed him away from there.  
"I'm what men fear in Wolf Trap" he backed off away from Wilhelm. "Not a ghost. Something else"  
"You never told me what happened there" Wilhelm walked closer anyway. He couldn't help it. He loved that beast.  
So Hannibal told him. Told him everything. The curse. His powers. What would happen if he drank. The sunlight. He explained everything he couldn't back in that bloody battlefield.  
Wilhelm didn't love him any less.  
"We will go ahead. You can stay here and I will say you went to spy on the Turks. I'll lead them meanwhile and I'll see you when the sun sets" Wilhelm explained like if he had planned it for months while getting dressed. Hannibal looked at him with that besoted expression every time his husband surprised him.  
"What I ever did to deserve you?" Wilhelm smiled and hugged him.  
"You just had to save me" Hannibal kissed him .  
"Save yourself, kill them all" he pressed his forehead against Wilhelm's. Wilhelm sighed and met eyes with his husband.  
"I'm not sure if I can save myself. Maybe that's just fine" Hannibal frowned down at him and opened his mouth to speak but Wilhelm interrupted him "I'll see you tonight" Hannibal nodded and with a peck to the lips he watched him leave.

* * *

"Let's keep going. The earlier we get there the better" Wilhelm spoke with authority to Chilton.

"Where is Lecter?"

"He went to spy on the Turks" he didn't move from his position on the entry of the tent, in case Chilton decided to go in.

"I don't think so" he intended to walk forwards but the fierce look on Wilhelm's eyes stopped him.

"He already left. I'm in charge meanwhile. He said we would see him on the monastery by night" Chilton, fooled by the convincing excuse, nodded and got on his horse, leaving.

He found Micha already sitting on Chiyoh, the black mare always alert to any danger. Wilhelm got on his own horse, Winston, as well.

"Where is papa?" Asked the boy confused.

"He is protecting us. We will see him tonight." Wilhelm said, petting his son's curls. The boy nodded and together they rode away, Wilhelm giving one last glance towards the forgotten tent.

 _'I hope you know what you are doing, Hannibal'_

* * *

Hannibal waited patiently until the sun set. By then his people and his family must have been close to the monastery. When the last sunray dissapeared he flew off the tent, relieved of finally leaving his imprisonment.  
He was proud to say Wilhelm had lead them farther than he expected, maybe just a couple of hours of walking and they would be there. But then he noticed it. There were soldiers going towards them. Turkish soldiers. He had to stop them .

* * *

"We are almost there, honey, dont worry" Wilhelm soothed his bored son who had decided to braid Chiyoh's mane, the animal pleased with the boy's treatment, letting it known by soft huffs. Suddenly the horse raised her head in alarm and started to fight her restrains.  
"What is it girl?" the boy asked confused trying to calm down the mare.  
Soon Wilhelm understood. His hearing might not be as good as his husband's but he didn't need to be an expert to know they were under attack. His people's terrified screams were enough proof.  
"Micha, run!" he slapped the mare's rear and the horse ran off with his startled son.  
Wilhelm jumped off Winston and the horse ran behind Micha to safety. Wilhelm blanded his sword and got ready to attack.  
"My Lord, stay with me!" shouted Frederick to his right suddenly, Wilhelm noticed he was scared but everyone knew that if they could, they should protect his prince's husband and son. They were both armed, but if Wilhelm was honest with himself, Chilton would most likely be an obstacle rather than helpfull.  
This should be fun.

* * *

Hannibal arrived just in time to save young Abigail from the soldier who was trying to rape her. It was the least he could do after she lost his father, Gerard, to the vampire. She locked eyes with him, knowingly, but not scared. He nodded to her and she nodded back, then she ran off.  
Hannibal ripped in half the soldiers with his bare hands while he flew. No one would die today. Not his people.

* * *

Wilhelm was taking down a soldier with Chilton when the man accidentally hit him with his elbow on his throat hard, taking him by surprise, the hit closing his throat for a few seconds and making him fall to his knees to the floor, choking for air.  
Once Chilton had realized his stupidity and found himself alone with a sword he barely paid attention to how to use out of luck, didn't find anything better to do to protect his life than to babble at his enemy.  
"You fool" he panted while fighting "I know all of your moves" lie " I've studied every move" another lie.  
The soldier got bored and with a few more strokes and steps he stood panting behind Chilton with a smirk. Frederick stood there, panting, eyes half closed and tired.  
"See? I saw your sword-" but before he could finish his last lie he fell to the dirt, with a deep wound at his side. Wilhelm actually liked the guy a bit. Sure he was a little annoying and would insult him and his husband not-so-subtly from time to time but he was a nice person to chat to. But on the other hand it was his own fault if he died, he would not being so stupid while moving he would still be alive.  
When Wilhelm got his breath back, he looked up from his position and saw the malicious look on the soldier's eyes. He could stan, but his sword was lost somewhere when Chilton had hit him and even when he could fight him with no weapon he still found it hard breathing, so he decided fo wait for a chance.  
"Your turn my Lord" the soldier whispered "but before..." Wilhelm's eyes widened when he understood what would happen to him now. _Pupils dilated, heavy breathing._ This was _arousal_. The soldier held his sword against his throat with one hand, while the other pushed him down on the ground. Wilhelm tried to fight but the soldier had the advantage this time. "I will have the privilege to sample what is it between the legs of the Impaler that got the Ripper to his knees" The man started unbuckling his belt and tried to do the same with Wilhelm's. He tried to fight him but when he avoided the kick Wilhelm aimed towards his crotch, the blade cut a fine line on his neck, not killing him, just a warning that he was serious and was willing to kill him. Either way, Wilhelm tried.

"Hannibal!" He shouted for help, then he felt pain on his head and everything went black


	14. Chapter 13

hi! Well as I spected, in this chapter there is a little bit of almost rape here, also the reaction of the character after said fact is not how , I am sure , an almost victim of rape should ever react nor blame themselves, I am truly sorry if I offend anyone, I just did this to the only purpose of fulfilling an idea. Im truly sorry.

Besides, apologies still on the table for the English.

Sorry.

* * *

 _Where are you? Where are you?_  
 ** _"Hannibal!"_**  
He had just ripped apart another soldier when he heard it.  
"Wilhelm!" he shouted back but no response. He flew off following the way the sound came from, hitting and scaring soldiers out of the way, giving his attacked people the advantage to attack back.

When he found Wilhelm he saw red at the sight. His beloved was lying on the ground, unconcious (he could still hear his heartbeating) nude from the waist down and with his legs spread out carelessly to his sides. A soldier was on top of him, undressing still fortunately, and looking down at his husband with lust and evil in his eyes. Hannibal growled with rage and tackled the man out of his husband.  
He wasn't even thinking. He had almost hurt his love. Had wanted to take by force what was his.

He would pay with blood.

The first thing he did was rip with his bare hands the soldier's manhood and stuff it in his mouth, covering it with blood and flesh, silencing his pained screams. He couldn't even feel the thirst anymore. He just wanted to kill the one who dared to try to claim what was already claimed by him.

* * *

When Wilhelm woke up the first thing he saw was his husband's face. He was carrying him in his arms. He was confused for a moment when suddenly he remembered.  
"Micha-"  
"He is safe." Hannibal interrupted him " Chiyoh took him far from the attack and he led her. He was the first to get to the monastery." he carefully lowered him to the ground "Can you walk?" Wilhelm nodded but as soon as his legs touched the ground he fell to his knees, Hannibal late to catch him. With a gasp Wilhelm remembered a body not his husband's on top of him, unknown hands touching him and then nothing.

"W-what happened to me?"

He may be Lord Impaler, son of the Stag and a blood thirsty monster. But every monster has a weakness. His, was his family and foreign touch. If someone threatened his family he would give his soul to the devil wrapped in a pure gold box and a red ribbon on top for their safety if he couldn't protect them himself. But if someone strange touched him, specially so intimately like that soldier just did, he would become a shivering mess, refusing contact to everything and everyone. His husband included.

"My dearest" Hannibal aproached to pick him up but Wilhelm stood back. Hannibal retrieved his hand, hurt by the action but somehow understanding "nothing happened. I made sure of that" he looked over his shoulder, where a dismembered body laid in a pool of blood and guts.

"Th-thank you" Wilhelm didn't look him in the eyes. Now Hannibal wondered if he ever would "I-I need a moment" he felt dirty. Even worse. Unworthy. He made a pact with Hannibal the night of their wedding. Between gasps and moans, clenched sheets and pulls of hair, he would be Hannibal's. Forever and always, in this life and the next. And he broke that promise. He let himself be weak, be taken.

 _But Hannibal wouldn't lie, would he? But it wouldn't be the first time either if he did._  
When he opened his eyes he found himself in a room. He knew this room.

* * *

He was in the monastery. But where was Hannibal?

 _He left, you idiot. You are worth nothing. Just a monster with a person suit. You-_  
"Dad?" his son's shy call stoped his train of thoughts.

"Yes, Micha?" he turned. His son was carrying a blanket on his arms.

"Papa told me to bring you this" he gestured towards the blankets on his arms "he said it was going to be a cold night"

 _He stayed. But did he lie?_

"Are you ill?" the child spoke walking closser and leaving the blanket next to him. Wilhelm looked him and shook his head "then why are you wearing so thick clothing"

Wilhelm looked at himself, eyebrows raising in surprise at noticing that he had changed into thick pants, a long sleeved shirt and a thick coat without being aware of it. It was unsusual of him. Ever since Hannibal and he married Wilhelm felt more confident about his body - since his husband kept worshiping his body and calling him beautiful every time Wilhelm tried to cover himself while making love - and would ussually parade around the castle just with his pants and shirt, or even just his pants when the day was warm. Hannibal would walk by his side and search who dared to look at his beloved with something other than respect. The touch of skin against skin was something intimate between them. Like a mother to her child, the heat would calm and comfort his son. It was a bonding activity. Being covered with so many layers was rare even to his own son.

"It is okay if you don't want to tell me" Micha spoke softly when noticing his father's silence. "I know somethind bad almost happened. But papa would not tell what was it. He said he took care of it and the one who almost hurt you paid dearly" Micha suddenly hugged him tightly, startling Wilhelm. He didn't want anyone to touch him, but for his son he could pretend that everything would be alright, just for now, and hugged him back.

"Thank you, Micha" he wasn't sure what was he thanking. _Thank you for the blanket, thank you for being here, thank you for not leaving me, thank you for being my son, thank you for loving me as much as I love you and your father._

The boy nodded and walked out of the room, muttering a goodbye.

Wilhelm's thoughts ran wild when he found himself alone. He undressed and stood in front of the mirror. He recognized the marks on his body. Days oldbruises and fresh ones. He knew each mark in his body, brands of Hannibal's love, but those he didn't recognize made him angry and dizzy all at once.

 ** _Nothing happened. I made sure of that._**

Wilhelm touched the fresh bruises on his thighs, wincing at the blankness on his mind from the moment. He didn't know what happened but he could picture it in hismind.

Carefully his fingers wandered up from his thigh to his groing and between his cheeks, he expected to feel wetness, another's seed into him, but nothing came out. He expected also to feel soreness, something. But nothing came.

Hannibal may have said the truth, but that didn't make him feel any less unworthy nor dirty.

* * *

"Praying will not stop this war!" Hannibal roared to the few people kneeling in front of the wooden cross. "Get up!" he pulled them up to their feet, not so roughly but neither so gentle "and get ready. The Turks are coming!"  
He was angry. More with himself than with his people. God wouldn't save them. Hannibal could, he was their leader, their prince. But even more, he was angry that he couldn't protect his family. Wilhelm took their son away to safety, but he wasn't there to protect Wilhelm. Just a few minutes later and that pig would have claimed and dishonored his husband. A part of his world.

He knew Wilhelm even more than Wilhelm knew himself, so he knew he would find his husband in their room. He had given him time, he had watched Micha aproach him and Wilhelm had welcomed him. Now it was his turn. He knew Wilhelm right now would feel worthless and used. Fortunately they still had time. Time for him to claim what was his and repair his teacup once again.

* * *

 _He forgave you_

 _He will come back_

 _Let him take you._

 _Claim you again. Mark you. Bite you._

 _Let him be rough. Make you bleed. Let him kill you._

 _All by his hand. Never by another._

"You worry too much, love" Wilhelm jumped when he felt a pair of strong arms around his hips and a hot breath on his ear.

"I-I let him-"

"No. You did not" Hannibal bit his ear gently. "You fought. But he had the advantage. It is not your fault"

"I am the Impaler-" he choked out.

"And I am the Ripper. We are not invincible nor unbreakable. Contrary to what some people might say or believe. We all have our weaknesses." he pulled gently until Wilhelm was facing him, trying to meet his husband's eyes. "You are still beautiful to me, like the first time I saw you. Covered in blood and flesh. Such a beautiful sight. How the blood would seem black under the moonlight. I never told you, but I wanted to claim you right there and then" Wilhelm blushed and dared to meet his eyes, expecting to see anger on those maroon eyes but finding love and adoration instead.

"Hannibal-" he gasped against his husband's lips "I want you to claim me again" Hannibal growled "I want-" Hannibal closed the distance between them in a hungry kiss, tongue fighting for dominance and teeth biting lips.

"I know, my love. I know" with his strenght he pulled up Wilhelm's thighs until they tangled around his hips, his hands holding him up by his rear and Wilhelm's arms around his neck.

Hannibal pressed him against a wall and broke the kiss, meeting his eyes.  
"Mine"

* * *

Hannibal didn't use much force on Wilhelm as much as he wanted. He griped his thighs hard, but just enough to bruise. His husband wanted to be claimed and marked.

Hannibal just wanted to get his husband back, make him forget that he wasn't there to protect him and it was actually his fault.

He would have loved to bite down and leave his teeth marks everywhere, but the burning in his throat was returning. He had to be quick.

When he entered him - with little preparation by Wilhelm's request - he sighed and relished in the feeling of his husband around him once again. Wilhelm clung to him like a drowning man to his last breath. His short nails digging on his back every time he thrusted in.

"Harder" Wilhelm gasped and Hannibal didn't argue. The bed moved along with his thrust, hitting the wall with a thud. Hannibal's hand tangled around Wilhelm's curls and pulled making the younger man gasp and expose his neck. Hannibal leaned down, ready to bite, never once stopping the punishing pace that had his husband panting and moaning out loud. He could feel his fangs enlargening, it was a painful process, but he didn't paid atention to it.

* * *

Wilhelm screamed when a hard thrust hit directly his sweet spot, making him part his legs even more, letting himself be owned by the man on top of him. Hannibal's grunts and growls were music to his ears, just making him moan loudly and scratch down his lover's back, he felt sore and tired but the pleasure was so much he never wanted to stop.

When he opened his eyes he noticed Hannibal's. They were bright red and almost shone. Wilhelm had almost forgot what kind of creature was now claiming him. He didn't felt fear. If Hannibal wanted to kill him right now, while they made love, then so be it. He would die at least happy.

He didn't stop him when he leaned down towards his neck, fangs bared and ready to pierce the fragile skin on his neck. He closed his eyes and waited for the bite.  
What he felt instead were soft lips against his skin.

* * *

He was stronger than this. When his lips touched the skin, all he wanted was to rip it and drink, finally get the nourishment he so much craved. He kissed the skin there instead, carefully of hiding his dangerous fangs from even touching the delicate tissue. He increased his pace even more, his hunger and exasperation clearly in his thrusts.

"I would die before I harm you" he vowed "never like this. Never like a monster"

"We are already monsters, love" Wilhelm whispered to him "hell is empty because all the demons are in us" he pulled hard on Hannibal's hair until his eyes met "and I wouldn't have it other way" Wilhelm clenched tight around Hannibal, surprising him, and letting out a snarl the vampire came, filling his husband with his seed, but never stopping his thrust.

No one could ever say the Prince was a selfish lover.

With a moan swallowed by a kiss, Wilhelm came, arching his back off the bed.

Hannibal lowered himself slowly next to his husband and pulled him flush to his chest, relishing on the relaxed sigh Wilhelm let out at his touch, no more fear in every move.

"Never forget..." he started, making Wilhelm look up and him, sweaty long curls sticking to his face "...how beautiful you are to me..." he caressed the curls out of the way "...how much I love the sight and feeling of you skin against mine..." a kiss to his forehead "...how much I love we are the ones allowed to touch you..." kiss to his nose "...how a splendid warrior you are..." kiss to his right cheek "how you are such a marvelous parent..." kiss to the other cheek "...how a wonderful husband as well. But above all..." he leaned closer until their lips were a breath apart "...never forget how much I love you".

Wilhelm, with tears in his eyes, closed the distance in a loving kiss, full of forgiveness, relief, but most of all, love.

"I love you too" Wilhelm made himself comfortable on the warm chest under him. He wasn't tired, not even sleepy, the oncoming war keeping him awake. But they stayed together in a comfortable silence, until Hannibal broke it.

"We will need to get ready soon"

"I know" Wilhelm sighed "put the old armor back on, sly those who defy us" he gave a humorless chuckle "it reminds me of our time with them" Hannibal caressed his cheek softly, pressing his lips to Wilhelm's forehead "I promised myself I wouldn't wear it ever again"

"And however we kept them"

"Because we knew this peace wouldn't last forever" Hannibal hummed in consideration.

"I'd rather think of them as a remembrance, a memory of our survival with them"

"We were trained to become soulless killers. Predators with no morals. Survival was always there." Wilhelm was growing angry, and Hannibal could sense it, his scent always changing with his humor.

"And yet, we were almost defeated, remember?" He got up and began to dress.

"The Great Red Dragon. How could I?" He absently stroke the white scar on his right cheek, while Hannibal did the same on his side. "His heart tasted delicious, I remember"

"He was a honorable warrior, and was defeated as such. They will make songs and legends of him and those will survive centuries. It was the least we could do to his memory" Wilhelm chuckled, anger dissipating.

"They will make those of us, too. We won't be known as the brave warriors that rescue and marry princesses, but those who go on their way killing mercilessly to however poor souls that happened to pass by. They will never know the truth" he sighed and let himself fall on the bed dramatically, the covers barely hiding his nude form.

"We will" and somehow that calmed Wilhelm "I'd rather be a villain who had their love for eternity, even before the story began, than a hero who seeks their love every time the story is told" Wilhelm smiled and raised from the bed, not caring the covers slipping away from his body, showing his nude form to his husband.

"I would like to hear that story" he purred. Hannibal smirked and opened his mouth to say something else when a yell of both of their names echoed in the air. "We should hurry"

"Ding Dong, the Turks are coming"


End file.
